


Form over function

by zephfair



Category: Bi no Isu
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance, Smut, amateur stripping, i just really love these two idiots, or what these two would consider romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair
Summary: Kabu decides that taking Nirasawa shopping will make for an fun afternoon, but Nirasawa manages to surprise him in more ways than one. Or, Kabu really hates Nirasawa's old undercover wardrobe, and Nirasawa finds that looking good isn't always the most comfortable experience.--------------------------Nirasawa's eyes closed, and he sighed with a blissful expression.“You didn't just come, did you?” Kabu asked, automatically suspicious.“No, it's just... I really like when Kabu-san touches me.”“Even now? Every time?” Kabu wondered.“Every time,” Nirasawa said quietly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little interlude more like the extras than the actual manga, but maybe we just caught Kabu-san on a particularly mellow day. This takes place after Kouki returns the money to Nirasawa and Nirasawa's interesting “punishment” from Kabu. This happens on a random day sometime after that X-Side chapter and before the newest chapters of Bi no Kyoujin Smoke.

Kabu watched the scene in his kitchen from the protection of pretending to read his newspaper. Nirasawa was bustling around, occasionally mumbling to himself, pulling pots and gadgets out of various cupboards and examining them with an air of complete mystification. 

Kabu knew Nirasawa was more determined than ever to take care of him, and since Kabu had warned him he had to eat regularly as well, Nirasawa had apparently taken it to heart. Or stomach. Kabu wondered if he'd ever cooked before, and how long it would take before his food became actually edible.

Nirasawa looked up suddenly, right into Kabu's eyes. Nirasawa jolted in surprise then went back to rummaging in a drawer.

Kabu couldn't help but grin a little at the reaction, smile growing as Nirasawa continued to sneak glances at him, probably trying to appear nonchalant, but instead getting flushed and flustered.

Kabu tried not to roll his eyes, waiting for Nirasawa to get teary-eyed and wonder again if Kabu was on drugs or if something terrible was about to befall them, just because Kabu was a little happy he finally had one fucking afternoon off. No meetings. No deals. No kissing the asses of politicians. Just him and Nirasawa. And he was already thinking about ways he could enjoy the freedom with his lover.

The clang of a steel saucepan hitting the floor and wobbling made Kabu put down his paper and get to his feet. Nirasawa was kneeling on the floor beside the pan, looking up at him with something like anxiety.

“What do you want to do today?” Kabu asked.

“I thought I would organize the kitchen and get some recipes ready to try,” Nirasawa said in a tone that made it more a question than a statement.

“Are you that determined to begin cooking?” Kabu watched Nirasawa nod fervently. Kabu sighed to himself, knowing that when Nirasawa got that glint in his eye, he would want to finish whatever he thought was important. And here Kabu had hoped for something a little more fun. “Well, when you get bored with that, I'm going to be working out.”

Kabu regularly used his home gym, certainly more frequently than he'd used the fully stocked kitchen that came with the place. Working out made his body feel good and helped clear his mind, and it seemed like Nirasawa appreciated the benefits.

He opened his closet to find a change of clothes when he noticed the old duffel bag on the floor of the closet. Kabu nudged it with his foot, then remembered where it had come from.

He carried it back to the kitchen and dropped it to the floor beside the stove where Nirasawa had practically climbed into the oven.

“Hey, this shit is yours,” Kabu told him.

Nirasawa shook his head. “What is it?”

“While you were in the hospital after the warehouse, one of the cleaners swept through the place you and Kouki were staying. They packed up all your shit and dumped it at headquarters. Guess they thought you might want some of it.”

“Oh,” was all Nirasawa said. “I hadn't even thought about it.”

“While I appreciate your Zen-like non-attachment to material possessions, there might be something you want to keep.”

“I doubt it. I don't like to think about that time,” Nirasawa said, but caved under Kabu's firm look and his foot pushing the bag closer. Nirasawa sat on the floor and opened the duffel, Kabu standing over and watching, unashamed of his curiosity. 

Nirasawa pawed through the stuff quickly, but when Kabu loudly cleared his throat, Nirasawa starting taking things out one at a time and stacking them on the kitchen floor. Kabu watched the heap of cheap clothes still faintly smelling of smoke and alcohol pile up.

“I know you were trying to look undercover, but these are really shitty,” Kabu said, leaning down to pick up a particularly garish shirt. The individual pieces might not have been so bad, but Kabu had seen Nirasawa wearing the outfits, and he could only say they were too flashy, as he'd told Nirasawa before.

Nirasawa pulled a pair of knee-high motorcycle boots, complete with multiple buckles and chains, out of the duffel and shook the empty bag.

“That it?” Kabu said and Nirasawa nodded.

“I still don't want to keep any of it. It only brings back bad memories,” Nirasawa said.

“It's all trash,” Kabu agreed, “except the boots. Keep the boots.”

Something in his expression must have given away that he was imagining Nirasawa completely naked except for said boots because Nirasawa flushed red and set the boots aside. 

_Too easy_ , Kabu thought and was hit by another idea. Out loud he said, “Remember when I first took you shopping after I brought you into the family?”

“It was awful,” Nirasawa blurted out without thinking. Then he blanched when he realized it and looked up at Kabu.

“Your lack of any fashion sense is what's awful,” Kabu snorted. “Let's do it again.”

He was already moving for the door and grabbing for the car keys before his shoes. He did this now more often, not so much asserting himself, but just because he missed driving. And when it wasn't official business and there was no one actively gunning for him, he tried to beat Nirasawa to the steering wheel. 

Plus it made Nirasawa pout then clutch the dashboard defensively while occasionally stomping on the imaginary brake. 

Hey, Kabu had to get his kicks where he could.

Kabu knew his father used to bemoan and make fun of him, complaining that he looked and dressed like some kind of host or teen idol instead of a proper yakuza.

But Kabu just liked knowing that he looked his best, and it made the group look their best. When he was sharply dressed and knew he looked good, it was easy to fall into his role. 

And Kabu knew fashion, knew what looked good on him and knew how to make clothes look good. It wasn't the clothes that made the man, but rather the right man wearing them in the right way that could make even rags look good. And Kabu knew how to wear anything and make it work. He had an entire closet filled with just the coats he'd bought over the years because nothing made a more powerful first impression than the right outerwear.

He didn't take Nirasawa to where he ordered his bespoke suits—he'd given him enough credit to have well-tailored suits and shirts a plenty for work. No, he took him to a row of trendy boutiques and prepared himself to watch a fashion show of modern, fun casual clothes, things for Nirasawa to wear around town and around the house.

After a couple hours of Nirasawa disappearing into changing rooms and reappearing either beaming or tugging at a disliked piece of clothing, they took a break for coffee and pastry. Kabu nearly made Nirasawa come just by reaching out to thumb off a smear of chocolate from Nirasawa's mouth before licking and sucking at his own thumb.

Kabu decided to take him to one more store before the need to crowd him into a dressing room and do things that would dirty up the new clothes overcame him. Kabu lounged in a chair, listening to the chatter of the clerks who were alternately fawning and timid, and watched Nirasawa wander through the displays.

He suddenly clutched something to his chest, furtively looking at Kabu who just smiled, but he noticed that although Nirasawa came out of the dressing room in a multitude of outfits, he didn't see whatever had made him so shy. Kabu didn't even ask as he handed his credit card to the shop assistant with instructions to take whatever Nirasawa piled onto the counter.

He let Nirasawa get his own back by driving home, but Kabu insisted on picking up takeout for dinner even though Nirasawa assured him he was ready to cook more than just the usual reheating duties. But as they finished up the meal and Nirasawa began to clear the table, Kabu realized Nirasawa was fidgeting guiltily.

“What's going on?” he asked, lighting up a cigarette.

“Nothing,” Nirasawa didn't look at him until he'd carried takeout containers to the counter, and then he peeked back.

“Is there something wrong?” Kabu asked again.

“No, not wrong,” Nirasawa said, wriggling a bit. Kabu just kept looking at him until Nirasawa said, “I just...let you buy something that you didn't approve of today.”

Kabu blew out his smoke slowly. “Nirasawa, you know that's okay.”

“But, you were so kind to buy me all those new clothes,” and Kabu winced internally because it was only out of his own selfishness, “and I know you wanted me to model all of them. But there was one that I didn't but I let you pay for it anyway.”

“Nirasawa,” Kabu said again, even slower, “when I want to buy you a present, that's what it is—a gift. I wanted to get you some things that you look good in, and believe me, I enjoyed watching you show them off.”

“So you aren't mad that I sneaked something into the pile?”

As if Kabu could be angry when Nirasawa was looking up at him through those long eyelashes and blushing faintly. He sighed. “I may not trust your fashion sense in public, but if it's something you like, well, if it's really terrible, I guess you can just wear it in the house when we're alone.”

Nirasawa brightened immediately as Kabu went on, “Why don't you show me now?”

He finished the cigarette and moved to the living room while Nirasawa rustled through the bags of clothes in the bedroom. Kabu had settled himself in his favorite chair and was enjoying another cigarette when Nirasawa poked his head in the door.

“Do you want to see now, Kabu-san?”

“Yes,” he answered then almost sucked in his cigarette in shock. Nirasawa was wearing one of the loose shirts of soft fabric that Kabu had chosen, cut with a wide scoop neck so it showed off his sharp collarbones and the top of his pecs with the promise that it would slide off his shoulder in a moment.

And a pair of black skinny jeans that looked painted on. There was a sheen on them, maybe a waxed fabric that Kabu had seen in magazines, and they accentuated and emphasized every single inch of Nirasawa's long, lanky frame.

It could have been a knock-out sexy image—if Nirasawa hadn't been standing right in front of him with his head bowed and hands folded in front of him.

“Wow,” was all Kabu said, taking in the scene again from top to bottom before his eyes settled around the middle.

“Is it bad?” Nirasawa asked quietly.

“No, not at all,” Kabu stubbed out his cigarette. “It's very nice. I can even see what side you dress on.”

Nirasawa looked up, cocking his head in confusion. “How? I had to sit down and put both feet in at once.”

“No, which side you...” Kabu sighed at his innocent confusion and reached out to cup Nirasawa's dick. 

Nirasawa's eyes closed, and he sighed with a blissful expression.

“You didn't just come, did you?” Kabu asked, automatically suspicious.

“No, it just... I really like when Kabu-san touches me.”

“Even now? Every time?” Kabu wondered.

“Every time,” Nirasawa said quietly.

Kabu pulled him closer with one hand on his waist and his other hand on the rapidly hardening bulge beginning to strain obscenely against the front of the tight pants.

But when Nirasawa moved to straddle Kabu's lap like he usually did, he stopped suddenly, and Kabu laughed at his consternation. “You can't spread your legs that far in those pants, can you?”

Nirasawa looked determined and pulled at the pants legs and strained, and Kabu threw back his head and laughed. He laughed so hard, he had to wipe his eyes, and that's when he realized Nirasawa was staring down at him. He asked gruffly, “What?”

“I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that,” Nirasawa said.

“It was funny,” Kabu argued.

Nirasawa reached down and cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Kabu leaned into the touch and his eyes went half-closed. Kabu ran his hands up Nirasawa's legs and gripped his hips, and Nirasawa leaned over at the waist and eagerly kissed him.

With some maneuvering and a little swearing, Nirasawa finally sprawled, ass in Kabu's lap, both legs to his left. Kabu worked his way kissing down Nirasawa's neck to the exposed collarbones where he bit gently, licking away the hurt, then sucked carefully, just hard enough to leave a mark. He continued to massage the bulge in Nirasawa's jeans, but got a second check when he tried to flick open the button.

Nirasawa moaned and rocked his hips, making it even more difficult, so Kabu bit Nirasawa's bottom lip—hard—then licked into his mouth, Nirasawa making noise all the while.

It took both of them to get the jeans open and the short zipper down and then more shimmying to get Nirasawa's dick out. Kabu squeezed his dick in appreciation when it was apparent Nirasawa couldn't even get underwear to fit under those jeans.

“You're not going to come right away are you?” Kabu murmured and Nirasawa huffed against his lips.

“Kabu-san,” was all Nirasawa answered though, clinging tightly to Kabu and grinding his ass down against Kabu's cock, still fully clothed but wholly interested.

Kabu held his palm up in front of Nirasawa who licked it obligingly, panting as Kabu wrapped it around his dick and pumped. He whispered Kabu's name again then breathed heavily into where he was tucked tightly against Kabu's neck and ear.

It tickled and the entire position was a little uncomfortable so Kabu suggested, “You know, those jeans make your ass look fantastic. But why don't you strip now?”

Nirasawa groaned and moaned and obviously didn't want to move from Kabu's lap, but Kabu pulled his hand away from Nirasawa's dick and clapped it to his hip.

With a little push as incentive, Nirasawa got to his feet, legs wobbling, erection still proudly jutting out of the jeans. He looked around the living room, Kabu unconsciously doing the same. “What?” Kabu asked brusquely.

“You're going to make me...without music?” Nirasawa said.

“What?” Kabu asked again, not following what he was saying, until Nirasawa gestured vaguely to the stereo.

“You told me to strip, but I thought you did that with music.”

“That's not what I meant—you know what: go ahead. Just strip without the music.” Kabu leaned back and spread his legs comfortably, adjusting his own half-hard dick.

Nirasawa looked almost shy and as innocent as a man of his experience possibly could—which was considerably more than Kabu ever could have managed himself.

He turned his back to Kabu and began to sway his hips and suddenly Kabu was palming a rock hard dick. Nirasawa looked over his shoulder and seemed to like what he saw because he smiled a tiny smile and swayed some more, going so far as to run his hands down his hips and across his ass.

Kabu slouched a little more. He didn't need to have music blaring and lights flashing to enjoy the sight right before him.

“What should I do?” Nirasawa asked finally, still swaying his hips and cupping his own ass.

“Bend over,” Kabu said immediately.

Nirasawa started to turn around in confusion, but Kabu held up a hand and gave more direction. “Keep your back to me and bend over—slowly—then slap the floor and come back up. Slowly.”

Nirasawa hesitated, clearly thinking it through, then obeyed. He bent over at the waist, making his ass pop out, and it was all Kabu could do not to grab the two tight handfuls showcased by the jeans. Nirasawa then touched the floor with his fingers and started back up, running his hands up the backs of his own legs as he straightened.

The little display made Kabu squirm. When Nirasawa looked back over his shoulder this time, Kabu said immediately, “Now take your shirt off. Slowly.”

“I thought you liked this new shirt,” Nirasawa clutched it closer to his chest.

“I do. But I like you naked better,” Kabu replied gruffly. 

Nirasawa brightened and practically glowed. “Take it off. And keep your hips moving,” Kabu ordered.

Nirasawa nodded sharply and started moving, then tugged at his shirt, pulling it slowly up his back, exposing the strong cut of muscles, the broadness of his shoulders, the unspoken power and strength lurking under the skin. Kabu pointedly ignored the scars that only stirred feelings that were suspiciously like guilt until Nirasawa had the shirt up to his head...where it got caught somehow and he had to stop his side-to-side sway to yank at it, twice, until he was free.

The humor of it caught Kabu unawares and again he laughed. But this time, Nirasawa turned to him, smiling also, cheeks red with embarrassment, hair mussed, dick still full and out, and Kabu beckoned him closer.

“Maybe we need to get you some lessons,” Kabu said, taking hold of Nirasawa's hips when he was near enough to touch.

“Lessons at taking off my clothes?”

“At stripping,” Kabu clarified. “Maybe pole dancing, that would be sexy.” Kabu had a flash of vivid imagination and pulled Nirasawa closer by the belt loops. He dropped a kiss on the end of Nirasawa's dick, saw a drop of precome and licked it away, making Nirasawa gasp and his stomach suck in.

Kabu started to pull at Nirasawa's jeans but still couldn't budge them down. “How did you get these on in the first place? Butter? Lube?”

“It's easier getting them up than making them go down,” Nirasawa said earnestly and Kabu smirked.

“Well, as great as your ass looks in these, I really want to see it for another reason,” he said.

And that was enough to get Nirasawa squirming and tugging and twisting until the jeans were finally peeled down. Kabu tried to help throw them off, but one leg was still stuck inside out on Nirasawa's foot and it tipped him over to fall into Kabu's lap.

Kabu turned the struggle into a roll that ended with him on top on the floor, Nirasawa still trying to shake his foot free of the jeans until Kabu kissed him. Then he wrapped his arms around Kabu's neck and opened his mouth eagerly to Kabu's tongue.

Kabu huffed another chuckle into his mouth but when Nirasawa pulled back far enough to look at him quizzically, Kabu just smiled and brushed some hair out of Nirasawa's eyes.

“It's good,” was all Kabu said in explanation, and Nirasawa's smile was answer enough.

Kabu kissed his way to Nirasawa's ear, then down his neck, across his expanse of chest and down his rippling abs, all the while Nirasawa crooning his name and flexing his fingers into Kabu's shoulders.

But before Kabu could do more than kiss the head of his cock, Nirasawa was pulling him back up into a kiss and trying to undress him all at the same time. Nirasawa's fingers fumbled with the buttons then pushed the shirt down Kabu's shoulders but got distracted when he craned his head up to bite Kabu's nipple.

Kabu just smiled over him and cradled his head close. When Nirasawa came up for air, Kabu kissed his cheek, slowing things down, brushing his lips lightly over Nirasawa's face, keeping his hands above the waist.

When Nirasawa reeled back to look at him in worry, Kabu just gently kissed him again, ignoring Nirasawa's questing tongue and smiling against his lips. Only once Nirasawa had melted against him did Kabu run his tongue along the outline of Nirasawa's upper lip, over the Cupid's bow, then licked inside when his mouth opened in a gasp.

“Kabu-san please,” Nirasawa panted against him when the kiss ended.

“Please what?”

“Please, take me.” Nirasawa brought his legs up and crossed them around Kabu's waist, pulling him down to grind against him. And then again. Kabu grit his teeth and pushed up above him.

Nirasawa almost cried and his cock twitched. Kabu looked down at him and sighed. “We have a perfectly good bed right in the other room.”

“But I want you now,” Nirasawa almost whined.

“I'm getting too old to be fucking on the floor,” Kabu grumbled even as he let Nirasawa pull him back down for another kiss. Then he had to push back up and pull his shirt off the rest of the way, Nirasawa's greedy hands already pulling his belt free and working at his fly.

It seemed Nirasawa wanted him totally naked so Kabu rolled over and let Nirasawa tear his slacks and briefs down, then he grabbed Nirasawa's head and guided it toward his groin. It didn't take any more encouragement, Nirasawa went gladly and licked up the underside of Kabu's dick. Nirasawa got it wet then licked down further and tongued over his balls, very gently pulling one into his mouth and making Kabu groan. He exchanged it for the other as his questing hands roamed up to Kabu's chest to tweak at a nipple. 

Although Kabu would never forget that night—that impossibly arousing night that had spiraled rapidly downward into impossibly humiliating although it had proved ultimately educational when Nirasawa showed off what he'd learned at the brothel—he had to admit that it had given Nirasawa some good moves. And knowing that he was the only recipient of those moves made it even more incredible.

He stopped thinking when Nirasawa finally took his dick into his mouth. His most recent skill was trying to learn to properly deep throat and as Kabu's breath broke, it felt like Nirasawa was getting ever closer to perfection.

“That's good, Nirasawa. Very good,” Kabu rasped out.

Nirasawa's throat closed around the tip of his cock as he swallowed, and Kabu groaned, swearing, as Nirasawa pulled up for air.

“Kabu-san,” Nirasawa's voice was rougher, deeper, and it made Kabu swear again knowing that it was he who caused it. “Kabu-san, I want your cock.”

“You have it,” Kabu reached down and slapped his hard, leaking dick against Nirasawa's cheek. Nirasawa turned into it so that when Kabu tried slapping him again, Nirasawa could lick the side of his dick, right along the vein.

“I want it inside me,” Nirasawa pleaded.

“You have it,” Kabu rubbed his dick over Nirasawa's lips which parted without thought.

“Kabu-san, I want you inside me,” Nirasawa said again and Kabu relented.

“Then we have to go to the bedroom. Where the lube is. And the nice soft mattress,” he bargained.

“I took care of that.” Nirasawa scooted back up over him and straddled his waist, Kabu automatically reaching for his ass to steady him. First Kabu squeezed the firm muscle, taking Nirasawa's ass in both hands, then let his fingers circle his hole which was already wet with lubricant.

“You like preparing yourself for me?”

“I want to always be ready for Kabu-san, whenever he will take me.” Nirasawa leaned over him, nuzzling his chest as Kabu's finger found its way inside, another quickly following when it met no resistance.

“You're going to kill me,” Kabu mused, fingering him faster then slowly pushing in a third. “Death from too much sex. Oversexed. How is that going to look to the rest of the outfit?”

“That you—ah—died happy?” Nirasawa threw back his head to gasp when Kabu found his prostate and pressed.

“And you'll mourn me?” Kabu ruthlessly took advantage of the spot, massaging and watching in fascination as Nirasawa's dick steadily dripped precome and twitched with a life of its own.

“No, because I'll go right along with you, right at your side,” Nirasawa promised and then came, pulsing all over Kabu's stomach.

“Damn it, Nirasawa,” but Kabu couldn't even make his voice sound anything but fond. Nirasawa was getting better stamina—slowly—but he still lived up to his reputation as a premature ejaculator.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kabu-san. Please just, I want you inside me,” Nirasawa gasped.

Kabu didn't wait, just toppled him over, Nirasawa falling willingly off his shaky knees. Kabu settled him as he wanted, pulled Nirasawa's legs over his shoulders and guided his dick in.

It felt... it felt... Kabu always wanted to describe it as coming home, when he thought about it—which he tried not to do too often because in that way lie madness— but sometimes it felt like Nirasawa had been made created especially for him.

Kabu sank in, burying himself with a sigh then leaning forward to breathe against Nirasawa's ear, thankful that his lover remained flexible. “You okay?”

Nirasawa's breath was still fast but he wriggled underneath and panted, “Kabu-san!”

Kabu pulled back to Nirasawa's whine and thrust in to a grunt. He found a rhythm that worked, rocked Nirasawa toward the wall with every thrust, watched Nirasawa's cock fill and harden against his belly.

Kabu was pretty sure that Nirasawa was some kind of medical anomaly since “refractory period” apparently wasn't a phrase his body had ever even heard of. He almost wanted to get the kid checked out, but he'd much rather just enjoy the spoils here, even if here was the floor that was steadily rubbing friction burns into his knees. He gave a particularly vigorous thrust at that thought and lifted Nirasawa's ass onto his legs, giving him an even steeper angle to thrust. Nirasawa moaned and held onto Kabu's biceps as his dick leaked steadily onto his own stomach.

Kabu felt himself quivering now. No matter how hard he worked out, nothing pushed his body to its limits like fucking Nirasawa who seemed like a damned battery-operated toy, either all on or all off.

He could feel his orgasm creeping up and ran his hand through the semen sticky on Nirasawa's belly. He offered the fingers to Nirasawa who sucked them in hungrily, his shining eyes meeting Kabu's which narrowed in concentration. Once his fingers were cleaned by the suction, Kabu swept them down to Nirasawa's cock, knowing he would probably come in seconds.

But it was okay because even as Nirasawa gasped out his name and spurted over his fingers, Kabu let himself go, feeling his body shudder with the force of his release, pushed as tightly into Nirasawa's body as he could. He slumped a little, felt Nirasawa's leg shiver and dropped kisses on the ankle next to his ear. He almost felt bad for holding the contorted position so long, but eh, maybe the leg pain would slow the kid down a bit.

Kabu finally did pull out to Nirasawa's dismay and grabby hands, but he didn't go far. He stretched out Nirasawa's legs flat and rubbed them a bit, working the muscles so they wouldn't cramp.

“Kabu-san is too good to me,” Nirasawa murmured and somehow Kabu wasn't surprised to see him half-hard again already or maybe he hadn't even softened. Damn kid.

Kabu just smiled a little and leaned down to Nirasawa's face. “Let's take a shower and then you can examine my knees. Between my rug burn and your leg cramps, we might be in bad shape.”

Nirasawa smiled back and wound his tired arms around Kabu's neck. “I think I might need to wear those new pants more often. Maybe every day.”

“They certainly were...inspirational,” Kabu allowed as he obediently followed Nirasawa's pull and kissed his lips.

“They are nice, though, aren't they? Do you like my new wardrobe better?” Nirasawa questioned anxiously after he pulled back from the kiss.

Kabu kissed his nose. “I do. After all, a good wardrobe can make a man.”

“That's not true,” Nirasawa protested muzzily, nuzzling into Kabu's cheek.

“But these new clothes highlight all your good features and make you look even more attractive,” Kabu told him.

“But then how does Kabu-san make even his grandpa sweater look sexy?” Nirasawa mumbled against his ear.

“My what?” Kabu pulled away in surprise and Nirasawa jerked.

“Nothing,” Nirasawa said quickly, big eyes staring up at him, and Kabu had to remind himself that Nirasawa's cuteness was nothing but a shield and his own personal kryptonite. 

“What grandpa sweater?” Kabu made the words sound like a sneer.

“Just that big sweater you have, with the buttons, that you wear on cold days,” Nirasawa said, never taking his eyes off Kabu's but somehow making his bottom lip quiver and his eyes even bigger.

“I love that sweater,” Kabu informed him, and Nirasawa bobbed his head instantly.

“I know! And I'm sure it's very comfortable. And warm. And I like snuggling with you when you're wearing it” —and Kabu had to wonder when he and Nirasawa had ever fucking _snuggled _— “but it just looks like something a grandfather would wear,” Nirasawa's voice trailed off very quietly.__

__Kabu continued to stare down at him and Nirasawa stared back, unblinking._ _

__Kabu finally said slowly, “If you ever want to get laid again, you will never think of me and the word 'grandfather' in the same sentence,” and mentally consigned the sweater—his favorite, what the fuck, it was warm and bulky and comfortable—to the charity bin._ _

__Nirasawa was spouting apologies and assurances that Kabu was unbelievably sexy and virile and young and dominate all while trying to kiss whatever parts of Kabu he could reach. It reminded Kabu a little of an overeager puppy._ _

__As he lowered himself to the floor next to Nirasawa and let him continue to apologize, he thought maybe he would sign Nirasawa up for pole dancing as retaliation. And find him an appropriate outfit. After all, it was basically a present to himself, like a gift that would keep on giving._ _

__And maybe he'd need video...he remembered teasing Nirasawa ages before, when they had one nearly perfect night away on the island, that if Nirasawa wanted pics, he should take them when they were fucking. Maybe that would work...for both of them._ _

__Kabu let Nirasawa lay on his chest and smiled against his hair, stifling a laugh. Tomorrow it would be back to the normal, usual hard work, but for now, he would enjoy this._ _

__And make sure Nirasawa wore that sweater later that night while he fucked him before Kabu gave it away for good._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you read and enjoy this, I'd love to hear from you! I've been such a huge fan of this manga for years, but I haven't run into any other fans.


End file.
